


Bare My Bloody Kiss

by DarkSecrets666



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Character Turned Into Vampire, M/M, Romance, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 22:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7592092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSecrets666/pseuds/DarkSecrets666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An investigation takes a peculiar turn when Ciel and Sebastian have a run in with a creature they never expected to come across. Another originally posted on fanfiction.net that was published in 2012. Please comment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bitten

Many things stalked the dirty streets of London in the dead of night: filthy whores lingering at the entrance of grimy alleyways, preying on men looking for a cheep fuck. Gangs loitered around the empty roads, waiting for some loner to take the piss out of. Old drunks -thirty odd years old and only the whores would touch them- staggered across the streets, some falling over while some –the young ones with the charming features and lots of money- had merciful friends that kept them upright.

On this particular night, however, something much more sinister lingered in the dark confinements of the shadows. It was this creature that was responsible for seven brutal murders, three girls in their late teens and five boys of a similar age range all with their necks torn an the blood drained form their bodies. There had been no sign of a struggle that Scotland Yard could make out, nor any pattern to whom, when and where. The bodies had been found in the oddest of places; on rooftops of houses or in the backs of carriages and carts. The only connection between the victims was that they were all beautiful and wealthy but police could rule out thieves and pickpockets being the killers since each victim still had money in their pockets and their jewellery still intact.

It was because of the peculiarity of the case that Queen Victoria felt obliged to have her Guard Dog look into it and this was why Ciel Phantomhive and his trusted demon butler, Sebastian Michaelis were wondering the streets of London that specific night. Neither knew exactly what they were up against, what creature they were hunting -in fact the case baffled Sebastian too- but Ciel knew he was safe with Sebastian. Their simple contract had developed into an understanding of sorts, a friendship if you will but awkward silences had been bubbling between them as of late. Strange; the young master was never usually tongue-tied.

Sebastian's eyes wondered around, each sense heightened to its fullest as he kept on edge, ready to protect his master should he need to. He found he cared a great deal for the boy, he needed to protect him and not because of the contract but because he wanted to. He wanted to keep Ciel safe and happy and to take away all the troubles that tangled the young earl's mind but, for all his powers, he couldn't even do that much. What a pathetic butler he was.

"You're a pretty one." Said an unfamiliar voice and Sebastian turned to find a whore with her filthy hands on his young master. "I could just eat you up."

"Excuse me, Ma'am," Sebastian said coolly. "The young master is on business here. He doesn't need distractions."

The whore hissed at him, here pleasant brown eyes flashing red as fangs extended from her gums. Ah, she was a lower class demon: a vampire.

Sebastian froze for a moment in surprise and, in that moment, the woman took his young master.

"Ciel!"

It was raining by now, with thunder shaking the heavens and lightening ripping across the sky. Under the bell of an abandoned church, Ciel lay in the arms of the creature that had taken him. Her mouth was at his throat, her fangs piercing skin and blood pooled in her mouth as she sucked the red substance from the lily white neck of the weak young lord.

"What do you want with me, you beast?" the boy demanded without even the faintest hints of fear in his hoarse, frail voice.

"Oh, I like you." The woman chuckled as she withdrew, "and my name is Hannah. You know, I think I'll keep you, little one. You remind me of a kitten, a little angry kitten." She resumed drinking from the young earl until he became completely limp in her arms. Turning him around, the vampire made a slit in her neck, "Drink."

"No." Ciel whispered defiantly.

"Drink if you want to live."

Ciel wasn't sure if he wanted to live or not but survival instinct kicked in and he began to replace the blood he'd lost with the blood offered to him. Once his feeble heart began pumping vampiric blood through his system, pain exploded through him as his body began to change. Hannah laid the boy on the cold wooden floor as the young one writhed in pain.

This was how Sebastian found them.

Hannah laughed. "Sebastian is it?" she taunted. "You're already too late. In a matter of moments the boy will be like me and you will be left as an eternal slave to a bloodthirsty brat."

Sebastian snarled and lunged at the silver haired bitch. They clashed together in a jumbled heap of claws, fangs and blood. Skin ripped apart and eyes flashed red, screams tore through the night and Sebastian reined victorious.

"Young Master," he said softly as he picked up the thrashing bundle.

"Sebastian," the younger sobbed. "Make it stop! Please make it stop!"

Sebastian froze for a split second, shocked. He had never heard his master beg before.

"Seb-...Sebastian..."

The demon held his young master close as the young one was carried home, Sebastian's hand burning with the order he couldn't follow. With all his powers, he couldn't stop his master's pain. He truly was a pathetic butler.

Ciel was lain out on his bed as the change finally came to an end. Sebastian sat beside him, propped up against the headboard. "Sebastian." Ciel whispered. "I'm so thirsty." He crawled onto the elder as his new instincts lead him to what he wanted, what he needed. "Sebastian."

The elder didn't move as Ciel straddled him and leaned in slowly. It seemed forever before Ciel's mouth found Sebastian's neck and the young one bit down. A sharp intake of breath was Sebastian's only response as the young vampire began to drink from him. All Sebastian could do was stroke the younger's hair and murmur to him sweetly as Ciel drank.


	2. Desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An investigation takes a peculiar turn when Ciel and Sebastian have a run in with a creature they never expected to come across. With Ciel now a vampire, a lower class demon, new desires and wants make themselves known to the boy.

Ciel was curiously out of character over the next few days. He unconsciously shied away from the other servants and was unnaturally quiet. Sebastian could see it for what it was, of course. The young lord was scared of himself, scared he'd kill someone with his new strength or by draining them dry.

He was adorably shy, Sebastian noticed, when he wanted blood; approaching Sebastian cautiously with eyes that pleaded with the elder, begging him not to make him ask. It was quite endearing really. Not once had Ciel ordered Sebastian to give him what he needed, leaving it to Sebastian to say 'yes' or 'no' at his leisure. Once or twice, Sebastian had said no just to spite him but usually the elder couldn't bring himself to deny his suddenly bashful and insecure young master.

They soon found the young master had to feed twice a day at the least since he was too shy to take more than a few gulps. If he were to drain a body dry, Sebastian guessed the younger wouldn't need to feed for roughly three days.

Following bloodlust, Ciel soon discovered other types of lust. He couldn't understand it at first, he couldn't understand why he wanted Sebastian to touch him so vulgarly or why his little cock hardened at the very thought of the elder. All he knew is that he wanted Sebastian to bend him over and fuck him hard and rough. He wanted Sebastian to make him scream, to make him moan and he wanted the elder to want him like that too.

The young one quickly found the art of touching himself, his little hand grasping his small, erect dick and pumping it to the image of Sebastian touching him indecently. Lily white legs spread out wantonly as his other hand slipped down to his virgin entrance. He fell forward, his head on his pillows and his ass in the air as a finger slipped into that tight hole. The little hand around his weeping cock moved faster. He kept adding fingers, imagining it was Sebastian's fingers inside him. It was completely by accident that he found his prostate, his index finger crooked in his tight, wet hole as he finger fucked himself and he ended up stroking his pleasure spot. Unprepared for such ecstasy, Ciel screamed into his pillows as he came.

He cleaned up before Sebastian could see but the scent of his previous orgasm hung in the air.

After his first experience of that pleasure, Ciel found his lust for the elder had only heightened. He struggled to keep his composure when he was around Sebastian and once again became that angry little earl he's been before Hannah had made him into a demon but, for all his anger and frustration, he was still shy and uncertain when asking for blood.

Sebastian was oblivious to his master's affections, of course. He could smell the scent of lust, arousal and orgasm in the younger's bedroom but never suspected he was at the very centre of every dirty thought and sexual fantasy that played out in Ciel's young mind. It was obvious at to what the young master got up to in the dead of night but Sebastian didn't speak a word about it. Lust was part of being a vampire and Sebastian therefore was not surprised when he found evidence of the young master's activities on the nightshirts the boy wore to bed.

What did surprise Sebastian, however, was the fact Ciel was yet to pay a whore for her services nor had he ordered Mey Rin to pleasure him. The elder came to the conclusion that the young earl preferred his own gender.

How delicious.

But, then, why had the little lord not ordered Bard or Finny or, dare he say it, himself to pleasure the young one? Unless, of course, Ciel was too shy.

That had to be it. That must be it. After all, Ciel must have been embarrassed by his body's behaviour and confused about why it was a male he wanted instead of being like other boys his age, wanting girls. Sebastian found himself curious to whom exactly Ciel imagined in the midst of ecstasy. Was it some mystery phantom of the imagination or someone the boy actually knew? The demon wondered if Ciel even knew how to fuck a man.

Sebastian smirked. No. Ciel wouldn't be imagining doing the fucking. If he knew his master, Ciel would be the one getting fucked.

Sebastian shifted where he stood, ignoring the bulge in his trousers.

Suddenly Lady Elizabeth's visits became somewhat more frequent and extended. The cousins would stay in the earl's study for hours on end and then Ciel would emerge with an actual smile –small but still a smile- on those lush red lips. At first Sebastian suspected a sexual relationship between the two but the scent of sex didn't follow them and wasn't present in the study.

And then the blonde nuisance would give Sebastian a look before she got into the carriage, a look that suggested she knew something Sebastian didn't.

Elizabeth then smirked, looking momentarily like her fiancé before disappearing.

Sebastian narrowed his eyes displeased that the two shared such a relationship. The demon wasn't exactly sure why he cared. He just knew he wanted to know what Elizabeth knew and to know what Elizabeth didn't. He wanted to be the one Ciel came to talk to. He wanted to be the one Ciel fantasize about while pleasuring himself. He wanted ...he wanted...wanted...

Sebastian dropped the vase he'd been dusting and was thankful he was alone as he realised:

He wanted his young master.


	3. Temptation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An investigation takes a peculiar turn when Ciel and Sebastian have a run in with a creature they never expected to come across. Now lust and desire burns through the veins of the newly turned vampire.

Crimson blood dribbled down the side of the young master's chin as he drank. He gurgled like a babe suckling at its mother's breast then pulled away after taken a little more than usual but that didn't bother Sebastian. He was a demon; built for blood loss.

Ciel's little pink tongue lapped up the blood pouring from the wound, still hungry but too shy to take more. Pulling back, he looked up at his butler, his eye still red with bloodlust.

"Take as much as you need, young master." Sebastian said softly caressing the younger's sides, making the little lord shiver.

Ciel hesitantly bit into the elder again, moaning as Sebastian's blood filled his mouth. Small fingers grasped raven locks as the miniature bloodsucker fed. The elder smirked and began running his hands up the young master's shorts, his fingertips caressing the insides of the boy's thighs. Ciel's hips rolled into Sebastian and the young vampire moaned. Sebastian's smirk grew as he recognised the bulge in the younger's shorts.

Lust.

How easy it was to control a vampire. Just a few touches and the younger was hard. Ciel jerked away as his little hard cock was rubbed from within his confinements. He stared at Sebastian, wide eyed as the elder moved closer. Fuck me. Fuck me. Fuck me, Ciel's mind seemed to scream, willing the boy to say the words.

Desire.

Their mouths connected and Ciel gasp, his mouth opening to let in the elder's tongue. Heat built up between the two as their clothed dicks rubbed together, the friction making them both moan. Their tongues pushed together as their bodies followed suit. Hot. Hot. Hot. Everything was so hot. Burning. Everything was burning. Fuck me. Fuck me. Fuck me.

Want.

The young one pushed Sebastian back into the head board before straddling him and reconnecting their mouths. His hips rolled into Sebastian's as his hands disappeared up the elder's shirt, touching, feeling. Fuck me. Fuck me. Fuck me. "Sebastian."

Lust, desire and want burned through them, consuming them and coaxing them into sin.

"Ciel," was the answering call and the younger's eyes snapped open. Realisation dawned on the younger as he came to his senses and he froze. It was like he'd awaken from a dream –a fucking good dream. He realized how sluttish he'd been acting, how like a whore.

"Sebastian, I-..." Ciel said removing his hands. "I'm so sorry... I didn't mean to...to..." he was shaking, horrified with himself with what he'd done. He moved away and hurried out of the room, leaving a very sexually frustrated demon behind.

Sunlight had no effect on the young one. There was no burning, no reaction other than the slight stinging of the eyes, as if the world was suddenly too bright. Ciel found himself preferring the night, the dark shadows that shielded him from the blazing glow of the world. Sleep was easier in the day, with the curtains drawn and visitors kept at bay. The servants were quick to pick up on the young master's sudden change in sleeping patterns but Sebastian told them the young lord was sick. It was the simplest and most believable explanation.

The kitchen catastrophes became almost non-existent since the master's appetite for human food vanished when his need for blood arose. The lack of food consumed by the young master was immediately noticed and the servants concluded Ciel was indeed ill.

Ciel was sure he was ill too. Mentally. Physically. The lust was driving him in-fucking-sane. His shorts felt tight and constricting almost constantly when Sebastian was around. The younger's eyes followed the elder demon around the room.

Wanting.

Longing.

Lusting.

Needing.

Insanity was strange thing. It consumes and burned like lust. Perhaps that was all it was: lust but... there was a throbbing in the younger's chest when he saw Sebastian.

His heart beat faster.

It's only lust.

His breath caught in his throat.

It's only lust.

He couldn't think, couldn't speak.

It's only lust.

Right?

Sebastian approached the boy, the young demon, the newborn vampire. The young one's legs were parted in his seat as the elder moved so he was between those lily white thighs.

Closer, closer, closer.

Wanting.

Burning.

"Sebastian..."

Pure fucking lust.

Pure need.

Want.

Lips touched, breathing hitched.

More, more, give me more.

Fingers slipped up those thighs to the clothed erect cock.

Gasp.

Moan. "

Sebastian." He was so on fire right now but everything was going too fucking slow.

Buttons came undone and an under developed dick was set free as it was touched and fondled. "Sebastian...!"

More, more. Fucking touch me more!

Pleasure bubbled through the younger's body as he arched into the elder demon's hand...

*Knock, knock*

A knock came at the study door. Buttons were buttoned up and an erection concealed.

Shit, shit, mother fucking shit!

Meyrin came into the study with a letter in her hands. "From Lady Elizabeth." She said as Ciel and Sebastian alike refrained from growling in frustration.

But they would have to wait. It would seem a visitor was coming.

Elizabeth walked into the study.

It was only a day after Ciel had received her letter and the two demons had done nothing more to one another. Their frustration was well concealed from one another but the burning lust coursing through their veins was hot enough to set fire to the air around them and make the servants stay well out of the young master's way.

As Elizabeth came in, she immediately noticed her fiancé's bad mood. A small smile made her way to her lips and she handed documents over to the young earl. Their eyes met. "These are it, then?" he asked her.

The usually bubbly female nodded.

Ciel quickly took his quill and dipped the nib into the ink bottle before his calligraphic handwriting decorated the dotted line as Sebastian walked in. The elder tried to peek at what the document entitled but the young master deliberately kept it from his butler's view. He slipped the signed paper into an envelope and sealed it with the Phantomhive crest then handed it back to his cousin.

Elizabeth shot a smirk at Sebastian which irked the elder demon. Glancing at the little vampire, the Lady smiled. "Good day." She said somewhat smugly, leaving the elder to wonder what the hell was going on between the two.

"Finally," Ciel sighed, leaning back in his seat.

Sebastian watched the young master sag back in the seat, his legs parting slightly and a hand running through those bluish locks. The elder suppressed a groan; the younger really didn't know how fucking delectable he was.


	4. Want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An investigation takes a peculiar turn when Ciel and Sebastian have a run in with a creature they never expected to come across. With all these new desires dominating Ciel's every thought, it's not surprising that he gets what he wants.

Sebastian straightened out the sheets out the young master's bed, plumping the pillows and putting away clothing. This was where Ciel found the elder, slamming the door behind him in his frustration. Looking up in surprise, Sebastian's eyes fell on the young lord. "Did you want something, Young master?" he asked with a genuine frown. The younger looked stressed, more so that usual. He approached the younger.

"You know what I want." Ciel said but that only served to confuse Sebastian. The young vampire had no desire for cakes or tea so did that mean...?

"I'm afraid I'm not a mind reader, my lord." Sebastian said putting his finger to his lips, a soft smirk resting on his lips.

The younger growled quietly and pushed Sebastian onto the bed before straddling him. "I want you." He said, his eyes softening. "I just want you." There was a moment of silence as the two stared at each other, want burning through their veins. Ciel then looked away. "I'm sorry, I... I don't mean to push you into something like that. I just thought ...that ...maybe ...maybe you ...wanted me too." his cheeks burned with embarrassment as he realized that Sebastian was probably only responding to his urges because Ciel wanted him to.

A smile made its way to Sebastian's lips at Ciel's insecurity. He kissed up the younger's neck, pulling the younger closer. "I do want you. All of you." He said and Ciel gasped softly. Hands wandered up the vampire's shirt, feeling cool porcelain skin. Lips latched onto a smaller set, needing little encouragement for them to open. Their tongues tangled together and a moan broke free of the young master's throat. Soft touches were exchanged between the two as buttons were slowly undone. Ciel's shirt slipped off his shoulders and he kicked off his shoes. Their positions were flipped and the younger's head landed in the plump pillows.

Mismatched eyes stared lustfully up at the elder when the eye patch was removed. Next came off the younger's knee length shorts and a smirk settled on the younger's erect cock. "Shut up." Ciel muttered as the elder chuckled.

Sebastian leaned in, kissing the younger's neck. "I'm just glad I have such an effect on the young master." He said and nipped the tender flesh, earning a loud moan.

"I'm only like that for you." Ciel gasped as Sebastian teased the sensitive spot on his neck then clamped his hand over his mouth as the elder reacted to that statement; Sebastian had frozen and a wide grin was formed on his lips just a moment later.

"So it was me all along, young master?" Sebastian chuckled. "I was the image you imagined when you pleasured yourself."

Ciel's mouth fell open in shock an embarrassment, his cheeks burning red. "How did...?" he began but Sebastian's chuckle cut him off.

"How did I know?" Sebastian finished with clear amusement in his voice. "Well, you didn't think you could hide anything from me, did you?"

"I'd hoped." Ciel muttered making Sebastian chuckle before resuming kissing the younger's skin; licking up the little lord's neck as those long fingers pushed into the younger's mouth. A low groan vibrated around those fingers as they became slick with saliva. Sebastian's other hand busied itself with unbuttoning his own shirt and removing his shoes, his socks and his trousers. Ciel's hands ran over exposed skin; touching and feeling the body of the man –the demon- who would soon be his lover.

The fingers were removed from that hot cavern only for one to be gently pushed into Ciel's lower entrance. The little vampire hissed softly in discomfort but relaxed under the soft caresses of Sebastian's lips on his body. Another finger was added and the younger winced as they were began to scissor inside him. A low moan was heard when they drove in deeper, finding that spot that made the little lord moan the elder's name and made the third finger that slipped in go unnoticed.

Ciel was stretched and the fingers removed. The boy sat up and pushed off the demon's shirt. Sebastian stared down at the younger with hungry eyes, he wanted to hold the younger, to love him and cherish him. He wanted to touch the younger and, as he crawled between those delicate, milky white thighs, it was clear the younger felt the same way.

"Sebastian." Ciel whispered before their lips were joined once more. Sebastian hovered above the younger, kissing him over and over as he pushed himself in. Gasping softly, Ciel's nails raked down the elder's arms. Pain burned through his body for a while but Sebastian did his best to erase that, his gentle thrusts searching for that spot that would overwhelm his little one with pleasure and over ride the pain. He knew when he had found in it, the loud cry of Sebastian's name was conviction enough.

Their bodies moved together, sweat making it easier for them to rub together. Their hands were clasped together either side of Ciel's head, their eye on one another's as they stared lustfully at each other. Ciel's lips were parted, soft moans and little gasps of ecstasy escaping the younger's throat as Sebastian moved within him. "Sebastian."

Bubbling within them, their climax began to stir and their movements became faster. Completion was easy to reach, coming only seconds apart with each uttering the other's name at their peak of bliss.

For a while, the two only clung to one another, holding each other in one another's arms. Ciel's lower lip trembled.

It was only lust. All of this, it was only lust.

Ciel knew it would never progress to more than this, more than lust and pleasure. Sebastian could not love him or care much for him at all but, for this moment, Ciel would pretend.

Sebastian's strong arms were probably not the safest place to find yourself in when awoken but Ciel felt saver wrapped up in that embrace than he had done anywhere else. He snuggled into the chest of the sleeping demon, hearing the heartbeat that thumped within and the elder's arms tightened ever so slightly. If Ciel had been still human, the tightness would have been uncomfortable but, as a vampire –a lower class demon, Ciel found it oddly pleasant.

Sebastian's heat kept the younger's cool body warm and made the younger feel drowsy. The young one smiled ever so slightly against the elder's firm chest; he had this at least, if not the elder demon's heart. "I love you, Sebastian." He whispered against pale skin, needing to say it aloud and get it off his chest because he did. He realized that now. Even though he knew Sebastian would never return his affections, would never see him as more than a fuck buddy, he still loved him.

Wine red eyes snapped open but Sebastian dared not acknowledge the quiet confession, knowing Ciel would be embarrassed and would most likely get angry. He felt Ciel's body relax once more into his as the boy returned to the realm of dreams and a smile tugged on his lips.

So, this wasn't just the result of a wild fit of lust. Ciel felt something more than he had let on. Felt love. For him. For Sebastian. The elder's smile widened and he kissed the top of his young lover's hair. He'd wait until evening to respond to that sudden confession but, for now, the two could sleep with their naked bodies intertwined in a loving embrace.

Ciel awoke once again several hours later. Sebastian was still beside him, stroking the younger's hair gently. There was a moment of tranquil silence as the two just looked at one another before Ciel sat up, twisting around to press his lips to the elder's gently. It was a kiss Sebastian was happy to respond to, the tenderness quickly making the two melt into each other. Sebastian pulled his lover closer until their bodies pressed together and he began to caress the younger's sides. The moment was sweet and, unlike their previous kisses of raging lust and desire, loving.

Eventually the two pulled apart but their embrace continued on, warmth spreading through the younger's cold body. Snuggling together, the lovers found themselves reluctant to get out of bed. Peace and contentment such as this was rare in their chaotic life. It was nice to escape for a while, to laze around in the warmth they shared. Gentle touches were exchanged between the two, fingers running over patches of skin and little kisses planted in random places. They were tempted to stay like that forever but they knew they'd have to get up soon; Ciel would need to feed and there was work to be done. A sigh broke from the elder and the earl groaned, curling into his older lover's chest which only served to make Sebastian smile.

"Ciel," he chuckled quietly. "You'll find you might want to eat."

A cute pout formed on the young one's mouth as he realised the elder was right. Moving closer, Ciel shifted up to Sebastian's neck. A gentle finger traced the vein before soft lips did the same. A pinch of pain made the elder wince as Ciel bit down, drinking the blood that was offered to him. Sebastian stroked the younger's hair, letting the earl drink as much as he pleased.

Ciel tried to be gentle as he drank, using his tongue to sooth over the skin under the fang marks. Sebastian appreciated how much his little one tried to make it easy on him but it did little to sooth the faint tremor of pain. It wasn't a problem for Sebastian, it never would be. This pain was hardly anything but it was sweet how the boy didn't like hurting the elder. Eventually, the younger withdrew his fangs and licked over the wound.

Sebastian then coaxed the younger into yet another kiss, tasting the faint metallic tang of his own blood. Ciel was only too happy to respond, wrapping his arms back around the elder as they rolled so that Sebastian was on top. A nip to the younger's ear made the earl gasp before his lips were claimed once again. Moaning softly, Ciel eagerly kissed back only to whine softly in disappointment when Sebastian withdrew. "I have something to tell you." He said softly, leaning in and whispering something in Ciel's ear.

The words brought tears to the younger's eyes. "Really?" he dared ask and the elder nodded. "Sebastian... I love you too."


	5. Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An investigation takes a peculiar turn when Ciel and Sebastian have a run in with a creature they never expected to come across. Love and desire have merged together in Ciel's little world but anger interrupts his blissful existence. Though Sebastian can probably fix that.

Ciel was angry.

No, Ciel was pissed off.

It was his fourteenth birthday and Sebastian was nowhere to be found. It was so typical of the other male to disappear the only time Ciel actually wanted to celebrate his birthday. Even though the boy wasn't exactly aging, it was still a new year in his life and it was the first of his birthdays that he and Sebastian were a couple. The earl had hoped Sebastian would have planned something special for the two of them but no. Sebastian had vanished of the face of the earth like the inconsiderate bastard he was.

The vampire glared out the window to the falling snow and the past midnight sky, burning bright with the shine of the moon. It was a lovely night for birthday celebrations but it looked like Ciel would be in a grave before that happened. Ciel sighed, his breath doing nothing to the windows but chill them further; his breath was cold and so was his body due to the lack of blood he had received that night. No Sebastian also meant equalled no blood which he needed some time soon but that wasn't exactly an issue right now. He knew how to control himself; the fact the servants were alive was proof of that.

Finally, Sebastian's scent filled the room and arms wrapped around the younger from behind. Unable to resist such a display of affection, Ciel leaned into those arms, sighing softly as kisses were scattered over his neck.

"You're in trouble." Ciel said tilting his head to allow better access to his neck.

"May I ask what warrants such a claim?" Sebastian asked innocently before nipping the younger's earlobe, "My love?"

"I haven't seen you all night." He replied with a pout and would have blushed had he enough blood in his system to do so.

The elder chuckled. "I'm sorry I kept you waiting." He said turning the younger around only to kiss him fiercely. There were playful nips and tugs before Ciel nipped too hard and some blood dribbled down the elder's chin. Ciel watched with hungry eyes as it slowly reached the bottom of Sebastian's chin. A little pink tongue lapped up the blood and the elder's lips parted as a kiss was ignited. The kiss quickly became heated as Sebastian's blood was thrown in the mix, the taste sending the younger into a frenzy. With a growl, Ciel's teeth scraped along the elder's tongue and a bead of blood bubbled up from the muscle as a small cut was made. The younger sucked Sebastian's tongue for a moment, swallowing the blood hungrily. Tongues pressed together, tangling and knotting over and over as they kissed furiously. Hands joined in the kiss as they found themselves touching under one another's shirts. Soft moans came mainly from the younger but a few were ripped from the elder too. At some point, they had bumped into the desk and pushed off the few things that were on the polished wood to lay Ciel atop the surface.

Clothing was ripped of pale bodies, the fabric tearing under their impatient hands as their erect cocks rubbed together from beneath the confinements of their trousers. At last Sebastian thrust inside the younger he cried out more in ecstasy than pain.

This definitely made up for forgetting about the earl's birthday.

Sebastian rammed into the younger faster and faster upon request, their heated love making ripping cries and screams from the younger of the two. Nails scratched over skin, teeth nipped and bit at flesh and blood was lapped up. Sebastian found it curiously erotic to have blood taken this way, the lust consuming the younger and reducing him to a state where he could no longer control himself.

Ciel's back arched up into the elder as Sebastian went harder, bruising the little one's ass with his hip bones. Not that Ciel minded, of course; it was made evident by his demands for more, for harder until they came heavily and quite suddenly.

For a moment, they didn't move, catching their breath before Ciel licked away what was left of the blood.

"Happy birthday," Sebastian said softly and coaxed the vampire into a brief kiss. The boy smiled, blushing slightly then groaned as Sebastian pulled out to retrieve something from his suit. It was a small box containing a ring embedded with diamonds.

Ciel's eyes moved up to the elder's knowing what the question was that Sebastian's lips had parted to speak.

"Marry me."

For several minutes Ciel could only stare at his lover then glanced at the ring in his hands a few times, his lips parted as he tried to calm himself down. There were a million things the younger could say to the question he'd been asked, so many was and phrases he could use to voice his thoughts. "I..." he began, still completely shocked that Sebastian had asked him such a question.

The minutes ticked by and Sebastian's face fell and he nodded. "I understand." He said softly but Ciel shook his head and took the ring out of the box, sliding it onto his finger before showing the elder with kisses.

"Of course I will, you cat obsessed moron," Ciel laughed, joy clear in those eyes. "Of course I will; I love you. I have always loved you, only you." Ciel then squealed loudly as Sebastian picked the boy up and kissed him thoroughly as they span around. Giggles erupted from the younger, his eyes alive and bright.

Finally, Sebastian put the younger down. The demon seemed more excited about this that Ciel did which served only to amuse the little vampire. Ciel reached up, silently demanding another kiss and Sebastian was only too happy to oblige. "You're mine, my love." He murmured against soft lips and Ciel whole-heartedly agreed.

Their arms tangled around one another yet again, embracing and kissing as smiles formed on their mouths. After what seemed like an eternity, they pulled apart and the elder pulled on his trousers before picking up his fiancée and carrying him to the boy's bathroom while narrowly avoiding the servants.

Sebastian ran the bath once he'd set Ciel down and watched as the tub filled. Minutes ticked by in silence; neither of them needed to say a word for both already knew how the other felt. Happiness buzzed in the air around them, they could practically smell it.

The bath was filled and the elder helped his little lover in to the hot water before taking off his trousers and getting in himself. Ciel leaned in into his lover, resting propped up against his fiancé's torso. Sebastian's arms wrapped around his young master from behind, "Are you enjoying your birthday, my love?" he asked softly with a small smug smile.

Ciel rolled his eyes, "What do you think?" He retorted then sighed as his butler began kissing along his neck, a wandering hand sliding down to his thighs. The younger groaned quietly, his head lolling back onto the elder's shoulder as that hand slid to his groin.

"I think I should fuck you right here, right now." Sebastian breathed huskily as his hand began to slowly pump the growing erection in his hand. A low moan told the elder Ciel agreed. The boy as turned around so that his legs were either side of Sebastian's hips. "Would you like that?"

The younger nodded eagerly and began rocking his hips into Sebastian's. Their lips met, tongue, teeth and saliva clashing together as they rubbed against one another. As some point, Sebastian decided he couldn't take much more and thrust into his little one. Ciel cried out in pleasure, arching into the elder's body before bouncing atop Sebastian's cock eagerly. He moved faster and faster as Sebastian thrust up to meet the younger. Nails scratched over skin, teeth bit into flesh and Ciel moaned as he was spanked into an orgasm, Sebastian coming not too long after him.

Once they had caught their breath, they washed then got out and dried. Ciel was then carried to bed where the two snuggled together, their arms wrapping around one another and their legs tangled together. "Love me?" Ciel asked quietly.

"I love you." Sebastian chuckled.

"I love you too." The little one yawned.

Sebastian pulled the covers over them before pulling the younger back into his arms. Ciel's breathing evened out as the vampire fell asleep and Sebastian was only too happy to join him. "Happy Birthday, my love."


	6. Sweetness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An investigation takes a peculiar turn when Ciel and Sebastian have a run in with a creature they never expected to come across. With a ring on his finger, Ciel is not happy with the title of 'wife to be', he's not a girl and shouldn't be addressed as such. Sebastian will probably change his mind. Then again, this is Ciel we're talking about.

The morning came much to quickly for Ciel to be happy with but he was fine with being wrapped up tightly in Sebastian's warm arms, snuggled in under the covers that was wrapped around the two. The elder's arms tightened slightly. "Good morning." He said softly, kissing along the younger's jaw line to the boy's lips.

Ciel sighed happily, accepting the kiss with one of his own. "Morning." He mumbled against his fiancé's lips, his fingers stroking down the elder's cheek. Their lips brushed against one another's over and over as Ciel coaxed his lover into a more passionate kiss only to squeal in delight as Sebastian rolled them so that he was on top.

"You're in a good mood." He commented with a smirk. "Who are you and what have you done with my wife-to-be?"

"Wife?" Ciel snorted. "You're the one that does the housework."

"Ah, but it all really comes down to who bottoms." Sebastian said with a grin. "You, my love, evidently bottom." Ciel narrowed his eyes at the elder. "Don't be like that. You enjoy it. Your pleasured screams are proof enough of that." A shiver ran down the younger's spine and he tried not to get turned on by the elder's words. Sebastian chuckled at the younger's failed attempt at calming himself. "You want it." Ciel did want it, he couldn't deny it. "Let me give it to you."

The younger nodded and gasped as he was flipped around onto his stomach. His cheeks were spread apart before a light slap greeted his ass. "Harder," the younger moaned wiggling his backside in the elder's face. This was something they'd done few times before and each time, Sebastian discovered how thoroughly Ciel enjoyed it. There was only one thing for it; Sebastian delivered a hard spank to the younger's ass.

Ciel was fully erect now, moaning like a wanton whore as his backside was slapped. Pre-cum leaked from his cock and his hands gripped the sheets tighter. It was only around fifty spanks later that Sebastian finally thrust himself into the younger's tight cunt. A loud moan filled the room and the boy's arms gave out, his face plummeting into the pillows as his ass stayed in the air. Sebastian thrust in viciously, fucking his lover as hard as demonically possible.

The sheets ripped under the younger's grip while Ciel continued to scream in ecstasy. He mewled in delight as nails raked down his body and Sebastian bit his shoulder. His prostate was abused over and over, his back arching in pleasure. Ciel's hand reached down and he began to jerk his own erection, desperate to reach completion.

Incoherent words and cries of Sebastian's name tumbled from the younger, the noise escalating as he neared his climax. Only moments later, Ciel came heavily. His muscles tightened around the elder, forcing Sebastian into his orgasm. Sebastian pulled out after a long moment, collapsing beside his lover with a groan. Ciel snuggled back into the elder, a bit sore but completely satisfied.

A lazy kiss was ignited between the two and Ciel sighed contently, happy to be with his lover. "Love you." He murmured, wrapping his arms around the elder's waist. Sebastian smiled, stroking the younger's hair tenderly.

"I love you too." He promised with a kiss for his little one, "let's go back to sleep."

Ciel nodded his agreement, snuggling back in and falling back to sleep until sundown. Sebastian watched over him for a while before he too fell asleep.

Ciel was acting very strange. Of course Sebastian knew the reason for the boy's behaviour but the servants suspected the young master's 'illness' had finally gone to his head. Actual laughter and genuine smiles erupted from the young lord several times over the past few days and he was all smiles over Christmas too.

Sebastian, however, could practically hear the silent chants of 'I'm getting married!' ringing in the younger's head and it mad the elder smile to see his little love so happy. Happiness only served to make the young vampire sweeter. Sometimes he would call Sebastian simply for the elder's company or a brief kiss. Once or twice, Ciel wanted to be fucked into oblivion or he had figured Sebastian deserved a treat which usually resulted in having Sebastian sit on his desk as the young lord sucked his cock.

Usually, however, Ciel just wanted to be held.

Sebastian had to silently confess how much he enjoyed just holding his fiancée, just having that small body tucked into his arms. The young one liked to snuggle while sat on the elder's lap, sometimes playing with a button his lover's attire or that tie as his head rested just beneath the elder's collar. Sweet "I love you"'s were often murmured between the two and little smiles were exchanged. Every now and then, the boy would feed throughout these moments but the little one preferred to bite during hot, passionate sex.

Sebastian found his own happiness growing rapidly too and his young lover endearing and sweet. Love shone clear in his eyes whenever those rubies rested upon the young vampire and Sebastian couldn't find it within himself to regret not being able to save Ciel the night he was turned.

Ciel found himself wearing his eye-patch less and less when he realised Sebastian enjoyed seeing the mark that bound them together. Sebastian filled up the younger's day and mind, his scent was everywhere but he preferred having that scent fresh and in the same room if not right under his nose or smothered all over his body. The boy was so happy all the time; it was difficult not to burst from how happy he was.

Ciel decided he enjoyed being in love.

"I am not wearing a dress." Ciel moaned as Sebastian kissed along his neck, his arms wrapped around the younger from behind. They were in the boy's study, discussing what to wear on their wedding day.

"Why not?" Sebastian asked as he delivered a snip to the younger's neck that had the younger moaning once again. "You'd look very becoming in a dress, my little bride."

Ciel shook his head. "No," he insisted, unwilling to back down, "I'm not wearing a dress. Not after Druit."

Sebastian chuckled in the younger's ear, the sound oddly seductive and lustful. "I can't tell you how much I wanted to strip you down to that underwear and fuck you long and hard. That corset looked mouth-watering on you. You had me very...excited."

The young vampire bit his lower lip to hinder a moan that begged to escape. "No dress," he said but he sounded breathy and less certain. Sebastian knew he was winning.

"I wanted to chain you up and punish you for being so damn sexy, if you would excuse the pun," Sebastian continued and gave Ciel's backside a light slap. "I'm sure I've a few belts you'd find adequate for such activities."

"Sebastian..." Ciel moaned.

"While wearing a dress, it would be quicker simply to bend you over and lift up your skirts," the elder said as his hands slid around to the front of Ciel's shorts, undoing them and allowing them to puddle around the younger's ankles. "With a suit, it would take much longer since there are so many obstacles," he slowly removed the younger's jacket and shirt as if to prove a point. "So many things to take off before we can mark that beautiful skin of yours."

Ciel groaned as he was bent over his desk, his legs parted and his clothed, half erect cock near rubbing against the hard wood but not close enough. "Seb...Sebastian."

A low, seductive chuckle was heard from the elder as he heard his own name uttered so lustfully from his beloved. "What to you want, Ciel?" he asked as he tugged down the little one's underwear.

"P...punish me, master," Ciel moaned, relishing in the switch in their roles. It was the only time the younger would willingly submit to another but it was also a sign of trust; Ciel trusted Sebastian not to take advantage and go too far. Like everyone, the boy had limit and Sebastian was well aware of what they were.

Ciel's heartbeat picked up as he watch a pale hand pick up the ruler always kept on the earl's desk. Biting his lower lip, Ciel waited for the blow but it did not come before Sebastian spoke. "Pick a number, my pet," the elder said quietly, kissing down the younger's spine and rubbing the boy's cock.

"T..twenty-f...five." Ciel replied as his dick was momentarily fondled with.

"Count." Sebastian ordered, removing his hand. "Or I'll be forced to start over."

Ciel nodded and the swish in the air was the only warning he received before the hard wood of the ruler was smacked across his ass. "One," he moaned in delight, his cock hardening. Another blow was delivered across the boy's ass cheeks not long after, "two."

The ruler was smacked across the younger's backside over and over. With each count, Ciel became harder and his climax began to bubble up as pre-cum leaked from the tip. "Twenty-four." He groaned then climaxed with the final hit of the ruler. "twenty-five." He panted.

It amused Sebastian how a simple spanking could have the younger coming without being fucked or being given a hand or blow job. "You released," he said doing his best to play the role of the disapproving master which, he found, was a role he both enjoyed and played well. "Bad kitty," he sat down in Ciel's desk chair, unzipping his trousers and pulling out his erection. "Suck, a bad kitty should make it up to his master."

Just those few words and Ciel was hard again. His eyes screamed 'fuck me' as he faced his lover but the younger sunk down to his knees between Sebastian's thighs, pushing them open further as he leaned in to lick up the elder's shaft.

Sebastian groaned, leaning back in the chair as Ciel sucked on the tip. He grasped a handful of Ciel's hair as the boy bobbed his head, taking more and more of Sebastian's thick cock into his mouth. The elder used that hand to guide the younger, setting the speed and how deep the elder wanted it. As usual, the little one happily obliged, his hand grasping his own little dick and pumping it as he gave his lover a blow job. Vibrations were sent down the elder's length as his little lover moaned. Finally Sebastian came into the boy's mouth, who swallowed gladly.

Mismatched eyes met the elder's, both filled with lust, desire and a curious eagerness to please. It was a side of Ciel that had surprised Sebastian greatly along with the boy's willing submission but that was understandable: Ciel was always giving orders, always in charge; it must be nice to pass the reins to another if only for a little while.

Sebastian stroked the younger's cheek tenderly yet the kiss that followed was anything but. Ciel reached for the elder's tie knowing that, if he was allowed to untie it, the boy would be getting fucked tonight. If not, Ciel would have to take care of himself while Sebastian watched.

He held his breath then grinned when the tie was removed. "Stand," Sebastian ordered and his love obeyed like an obedient pup though Ciel was usually so much like a kitten. A kiss was exchanged and Ciel eagerly tugged at Sebastian's attire. In the end, the floor was put to use as the two naked males bit and scratched at one another's bodies. Sebastian thrust in, making the younger cry out in shear delight. He went in harder and harder, not pausing to allow Ciel to adjust but the boy didn't mind one bit.

Ciel was flipped onto his stomach and taken from behind like an animal. The sounds coming from the pair of them were no doubt as animalistic as their love-making. Sebastian's name was screamed over and over as the child's little cunt was fucked hard. The young one thoroughly enjoyed this; the mix of pain and pleasure that made his senses go wild and heightened each sensation, giving him a high he never thought possible.

At last, they came heavily and fell into an ocean of ecstasy. After a moment, Sebastian pulled out and lay on his back, pulling Ciel into him. "I'm still not wearing a dress," Ciel muttered and they both laughed.

The two lay tangled together in their –formally just Ciel's- bed after countless rounds of 'persuasion' which, of course, they both enjoyed thoroughly. Their fingers intertwined as they lay snuggled up in one another's warmth, each just as content as the other. Ciel shifted in the elder's arms only to coax the elder into an eager kiss which was returned with equal enthusiasm. A sharp nip was delivered to Sebastian's lower lip.

"Bad kitty," he teased bringing Ciel closer and the younger grinned, looking up at the elder with warm eyes. The affection in such an expression took Sebastian's breath away but he quickly composed himself when the younger pressed his body to the demon's.

"But I'm your bad kitty," Ciel said innocently as he gently pushed Sebastian onto his back and climbed on top, straddling him. "I'm yours." The words were said surely and firmly but there was also an almost desperate element to the words, as if questioning where he lay in Sebastian's heart. Their eyes met and Sebastian reached out to stroke the younger's cheek.

"You're mine," the demon confirmed with an easy smile, "always."

Ciel returned the smile and leaned down before licking up the elder's neck. His fangs scraped along soft flesh and Sebastian braced himself for the bite but it didn't come. The younger gently nipped the elder's neck but didn't draw blood. "I am vampire, Sebastian. I lust, I bite and I tease," Ciel said softly, "but I don't want to hurt you."

Sebastian chuckled and coaxed Ciel into a brief kiss. "You can lust after, bite and tease me all you want. It doesn't hurt, love." He said with a tender caress of his fingers on the younger's cheek. Ciel nodded and bit into the elder's neck. Sebastian groaned softly and shifted, propping himself up against the headboard before guiding the younger's body so his cock slid into the boy's tight heat.

Ciel moaned and sucked harder as his hips began to move, his little dick rubbing against the elder's torso as he rode his lover's thick cock. Sebastian moaned and thrust up, digging his nails into the boy's flesh.

Their movements became rougher and frenzied as Ciel continued to drink. Hoarse pants came from the elder as the younger rode him eagerly. The vibrations of moans from the little vampire ran over the elder's skin until, at last they came; the force of their orgasm forcing Ciel to remove his mouth in order to cry out the elder's name.

After a moment, they calmed down and Ciel licked close the elder's wound. "Alright, I'll wear the dress." He sighed, surrendering.

Sebastian grinned in victory.

"I lied."

Sebastian chuckled. "Little shit."

That earned him a playful smack about the head.


	7. Noticed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An investigation takes a peculiar turn when Ciel and Sebastian have a run in with a creature they never expected to come across and now a certain maid as noticed their relationship.

Meyrin was not happy. She had been so obvious with her interest in Sebastian but the man still remained clueless. The maid had done everything she could possibly think of to get the butler's attention but with little, if any, success. She even went as far as flirting with the man but Sebastian had paid her no mind. How frustrating. Meyrin knew Sebastian wasn't seeing another woman; the butler spent most of his time with the Young Master.

Knowing round about this time Ciel was in his study, Meyrin sought out Sebastian all over the mansion before finally going to the young master's bedroom from within which she head the most peculiar sounds. She opened the door slightly to peak around into the bedroom and found herself staring at the scene before her.

The young master was lying upon his bed, his cheeks flushed and his breathing ragged as mewls and moans spilled from his lips. Above him was Sebastian, nestled between the younger's legs with his hips moving frantically and his hands pinning Ciel down as the boy moaned in pleasure. His body arched into Sebastian, his eyes gazing up at the elder lustfully as he demanded harder.

Meyrin's eyes widened as she realised this was the reason Sebastian had denied her advances. She considered telling someone about this but, though the young master was on the bottom, he still seemed very much in control of the situation. Biting her lower lip, she wondered if Sebastian was just acting on an order but somehow she didn't think the butler would belittle himself like that.

"Sebastian!" Ciel moaned as they came and suddenly their mouths were attached, kissing hungrily but it slowly became soft and affectionate as they became completely absorbed in one another. The two held each other close, exchanging kisses and touches that made the maid slightly jealous. She slipped away and made her way back to the kitchens.

"Hey, Meyrin," said Finnie, "why've you got a nosebleed?"

Sebastian noticed something strange about Meyrin; she had stopped flirting with him. At first, Sebastian figured that a miracle had occurred and the maid had finally given up but then he notice how weird(er) she'd been acting around him and the young master.

"Meyrin knows," Sebastian said cheerfully to the younger who blinked and looked up at the elder. "About us," he elaborated.

Ciel groaned. "You told her?" he demanded then continued before Sebastian could speak, "You idiot, Sebastian! You know how society views a servant and master relationship! Not to mention the fact we're both male and the fact you're so much older than me. People will think you're taking advantage of me! What if they hurt you? What if they take everything the wrong way and find some way to weaken you? What if..." Ciel was then silenced by a pair of soft lips.

Sebastian found it adorably sweet how Ciel cared for him, how Ciel had not once mentioned his own safety and how the younger was more concerned about Sebastian than himself. "I didn't tell her," the elder said softly, "I promise you that, kitten." He kissed his lover again, gathering his little love in his arms. "Perhaps she saw us, love?"

Ciel sighed and snuggled down in Sebastian's arms, resting his head in Sebastian's chest as the elder sat in the chair behind the desk. For a long while, there was only silence. Not a word was spoken between them as they cuddled and caressed patches of skin for a time. Every now and then, they kissed sweetly but they didn't need to. They didn't need words or kisses to know one loved the other and the other returned that love.

It was in their eyes as they gazed at one another, it was in the way they held on another and in they way their eyes lit up when their eyes met. It was a silent communication that only they understood. They didn't need to say anything but they did anyway. "I love you."

"I love you too."


	8. Forever and Always

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An investigation takes a peculiar turn when Ciel and Sebastian have a run in with a creature they never expected to come across. End Chapter.

\\\\*Ciel awoke alone in his bed the next day, the space beside him cold and lonely. He sat up with the sheets clutched to his naked body, looking around in confusion for his missing lover. "Sebastian?" he asked, into the empty room with a frown. He pulled on one of Sebastian's spare shirts and got up to hunt down his beloved. "Sebastian?"

The mansion seemed odd, seemed to much bigger than usual, seemed quiet. The boy began to panic, searching for Sebastian frantically. No one came as he called, as he searched every room and corridor. "No... Sebastian... don't leave me." He sobbed. "Sebastian ..."*//

"Ciel."

Ciel's eyes snapped open to the sound of Sebastian calling to him, touching him gently.

"Hey." Sebastian cooed as the boy started to cry from his nightmare. The elder pulled his little vampire into him, embracing him tightly as Ciel kissed along Sebastian's neck before biting down. A groan escaped the elder's lips but allowed Ciel to drink. The younger drank greedily, his hips moving against Sebastian's torso to signify what he wanted.

Sebastian rolled them over, his body pressing Ciel into the mattress. He pushed up the younger's nightshirt before pushing in, holding the vampire's hips as his thrust in hard. Ciel pulled away from Sebastian's healing wound as he cried out, clinging to the elder desperately. His back arched with the force of those thrusts, his body hungry and begging for more.

A kiss was ignited between the two as they made love, clinging to one another with an urgency to get as close as possible. There was tearing heard when Sebastian ripped off the younger's nightshirt, allowing skin to press against skin. They came just moments apart, holding one another tight. Sebastian pulled out and cuddled into his fiancée who snuggled in and went back to sleep.

Dusk had fallen at last when Ciel reawaken from his slumber. He groaned in annoyance as his mind began to awake so he snuggled into the demon beside him and attempted to go back to sleep. Though he knew it wasn't possible since he had slept most of the day, Ciel still tried to coax another five minutes out of his unconscious state with no success. Next to him, Sebastian chuckled and pulled the boy closer. "Hey, you," he said softly, kissing down the younger's jaw.

Ciel smiled and slipped his arm around the elder's waist. With a yawn, Ciel snuggled in quite happily as Sebastian's arms wrapped around him. "Are you alright?" Sebastian asked and the younger nodded. "You had a nightmare. What was it about?" there was a long moment of silence where Ciel pretended not to have heard him. "Ciel...?"

"It doesn't matter." Ciel said softly as he nuzzled the elder. "It doesn't matter now. You're here. With me. It doesn't matter. And I love you. I love you and you love me so it doesn't matter."

Sebastian sighed and hugged the younger close. He breathed in the sweet scent of the younger, kissing the boy's head tenderly. "I'm not going anywhere." He said with a gentle squeeze. "I'll be by your side, my love, until the very end of time and beyond even then." He felt Ciel's arm wrap around him in return, "even when everything crashes and burns, I will be with you. My Love."

Ciel smiled, his eyes tearing up as they held one another tight. He knew it was true; he knew without a doubt that Sebastian would keep his word. It wasn't a simple matter of the contract anymore, not this ...this love. This burning, mind consuming, heart-stopping, breath-taking, untainted, never ending, pure and utter love. The contract was only what had brought them together, what had allowed them time to want and love one another.

And there was happiness. No more dwelling in the dark abyss of hate and lust for revenge. No more nightmares of torture blood and gore. No more being alone in the dark with only one's screams to comfort oneself. Now they had each other, they needed each other.

And now, at last, Ciel was whole again for Sebastian was that which completed him.

Sebastian smiled and kissed his lover's cheek before he too settled down to sleep.

The wedding was a short affair, a simple exchanging of rings and vows as the two promised themselves to one another for eternity. They would never leave, never be unfaithful and their love would never fade in the many centuries ahead of them. Ciel found himself becoming happier and happier with every passing moment. It was amazing how a demon could give love and joy to a being so deprived of those two elements but Ciel wouldn't have it any other way, he loved Sebastian with all his heart and he cherished every moment they had together.

"And what of your engagement to Elizabeth?" Sebastian asked after numerous hours of love making. "Surely you should tell her that..."

"Already taken care of," Ciel said as his naked body pressed against Sebastian's. "remember that time we were interrupted by Elizabeth and she made me sign something? That was our agreement that she could own the girls' section of Funtom just as long as I didn't have to marry her."

Sebastian blinked. "You did that? Just so you didn't want to marry her?" he asked in disbelief as Ciel snuggled into the elder's side. "You shouldn't have done that, Ciel. That was a very reckless thing for you to do..." Ciel chuckled softly as his husband raged on. "Ciel, I'm serious!"

Ciel smiled up at him. "I did it because I wanted to marry you," he said. "I wanted to be able to marry you if I could, be with you no matter what the price was. Besides, it's better like this. I know little about girls' toys and what they like; it is better that Elizabeth has taken over and that she monitors the designs for the girls' toys." He said as he nuzzled affectionately.

"You did it... for me?" Sebastian asked in astonishment.

Ciel nodded and kissed him. "Now, shut up and make love to me." He purred.

"Bite me."

Ciel chuckled. "As long as you can bare my bloody kiss." He teased and coaxed him into a kiss. Sebastian grinned, happily obliging and the night was filled with cries of ecstasy and words of love as the two indulged in their happily ever after.


End file.
